liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sentry
Personal Characteristics Name: Robert Reynolds Origin: Marvel Comics, Sentry #1 Gender: Male Age: In his 30s Classification: Human enhanced by chemical serum (a much more powerful version of the one used on Captain America); Angel of Death Height: 6' 0" (1.83 m) Weight: 194 lbs (88 kg) Allies: *Avengers Enemies: *Vilains Summary The Sentry (Robert "Bob" Reynolds) is a fictional character, a superhero in the Marvel Comics Universe. The character first appears in The Sentry #1 (Sep. 2000) and was created by Paul Jenkins and Jae Lee, with uncredited conceptual contributions by Rick Veitch. Empowered by the enigmatic Professor's secret formula, high school student Robert Reynolds became a superhuman. After trouncing the school bully who had tormented him, Reynolds sewed together a costume and made his debut as the heroic Sentry. One of very few super heroes active during the years just prior to the Fantastic Four's emergence, Sentry gained new importance when the new wave of heroes rose to prominence. Almost instantly deducing Spider-Man's secret identity, Sentry became a role model for the young hero, as well as an ally to the X-Men, an equal to Reed Richards and a friend to the outcast Hulk. The Sentry even battled Dr. Doom alongside the Fantastic Four and defeated his greatest enemy, the General, with the X-Men's aid. During this period, the Sentry married the love of his life, Lindy, and took the young Scout as his sidekick; but the arrival of the Void, a shadowy monster that exploited its enemy's greatest fears, ended the Sentry's charmed life. The Void nearly killed Scout, drove Hulk into a rampage, and murdered over one million people in Manhattan. Discovering that the Void had been the dark aspect of his own powers, the Sentry teamed with Reed Richards and Dr. Strange to create a system which made Earth's entire population, themselves included, forget all about the Sentry. With the Sentry inactive and forgotten, the Void vanished. Mentality Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (The Sentry helped to design his Watchtower along with Reed Richards, and built a robotic dog stronger than the Thing and Wendigo, but he can be impaired by his psychoses and insecurities. The Void built or created his own twisted parody of the Watchtower and CLOC, including drones capable of hurting the Sentry) Morality: Kind Orderly Sexual Preference: Heterosexual Objectives: Robert's main goal is to be a hero, helping to build a better society. Powers and Stats Tier: A/4 | A/4 | A/2 Powers and Abilities: Base=SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Sentry is able to see tiny particles around Red Ronin, could hear someone calling him on the other side of the Earth and perceive people's auras and other energies), Flight, Matter Manipulation (can manipulate and erase the atom's from his enemies), Darkness Manipulation (Can manipulate shadows "freely"), Elemental Manipulation (Void creates a storm and a hurricane, which rotates in the wrong direction), Energy Manipulation (can manipulate any kind of energy) and Energy Projection (Sentry gives Hulk a piece of his golden essence, which protects the Hulk in the fight against the Void), Energy Absorption, Attack Reflection, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Dimensional Travel, his body's atoms are an instant ahead of the current timeline (and their nature was unknown to Molecule Man relative to all the molecules that he had experienced), can survive in outer space, doesn't need sleep, air, food or water, Immunity to diseases, Regeneration (Rank A) High Perspective of Reality, Invisibility (Sentry can turn invisible by deflecting light and radiant emissions), Telepathy (Sentry telepathically talks to Charles Xavier mind), Climate Manipulation, Immortality (Types 2, 3, and 11), Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Sentry subconsciously creates the Void), Intangibility (Sentry's tendrils go through everything, but that's also the only part of the Sentry, that ever went intangible), Spatial and Time Manipulation (The rules of space and time alter for sentry, he can create a secondary timestream to coexist with him just by his presence, and the universe re-shapes just to accommodate him), Resistance to Absolute Zero (Can withstand absolute zero temperatures), Resurrection, Teleportation, and Transformation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (His mental shields are strong enough to keep out Charles Xavier and Emma Frost, resisted Doctor Strange's Mind Manipulation, Acid Manipulation (withstood acid that could easily melt through metals) and Heat and Magma Manipulation (stood in lava). |-|Death Seed= Elemental Manipulation (Death Seed manipulated the sand to create "mutants"), Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Universe Level (Sentry was able to annihilate his entire future universe) | Universe Level (Death Seed is a superior version of the Sentry in its base version, which in turn already picks up that level) | Infinite Durability: Scale with attack on all keys Speed: Fasther Than Light (Flight over the Earth to Saturn in a few seconds) | Fasther Than Light (fasther than the first key, and also while keep up in a fight with thor, flight across lights years in seconds). Lifting Strength: YN (Comparable to Thor) | At least Pre-Stelar (Can with no problemas lift Exitar, and flight with him in high speed) | Infinite Stamina: Very high. (He lost his superpowered state after an extended brawl against World War Hulk, while also expending enough energy for Hulk to reverse into his human Bruce Banner form. The Sentry can keep fighting with no power loss even after having his body destroyed multiple times) Range: Standard melee range for his human form. The Void can extend himself for hundreds of kilometers. At least multi-planetary range with energy attacks Weaknesses: He is mentally unstable and a relapsing drug addict, prone to be manipulated by cunning individuals (like hacking CLOC to overwhelm and deceive him with false disaster information, which distressed him into inaction for hours). He becomes weaker if his mental state wavers/loses confidence, and dumping him in the Negative Zone (a dimension where all matter is negatively charged) massively depowers the Sentry, but not the Void persona Key: Base | Death Seed Sentry | All new Sentry Arsenal Feats: STRENGTH= *Sentry offers the Avengers to sink the island they're fighting on: - from: New Avengers #20 *Sentry stops Terrax' attack, who is one of Galactus' heralds: - from: Sentry V2 #1 *Sentry lifts a big plane: - from: Ms. Marvel #42 *Sentry punches a gigantic crater into the ground, which overshadows even the size of the Helicarrier: - from: Silent War #2 *Sentry lifts a big passenger ship, which has additional water weight: - from: Incredible Hercules #128 *Sentry stops She-Hulk and throws her to New Jersey: - from: Savage She-Hulk V2 #2 *Sentry punches an approaching Skrull space ship and drags it into the sky: - from: Mighty Avengers #14 *Sentry pushes a big ship aside, while avoiding to lift it: - from: Sentry V2 #1 *Sentry overpowers the Void, who broke the Hulk, ripped Ares apart and overpowered Thor as well: - from: Sentry V2 #8 *The Void overpowers the Hulk and breaks every single bone in his body, which took the Hulk out for few days: - from: Sentry V2 #3 *Sentry casually stops Ares: - from: Mighty Avengers #4 *Sentry rips Ares apart: - from: Siege #2 *Sentry overpowers Thor: - from: Siege #3 *Sentry bullrushes through Asgard and takes it down: - from: Siege #3 *Sentry overpowers Thor and punches him through multiple buildings, while the impact already is felt on the entire planet: - from: Uncanny Avengers #10 *Help Rogue who as amped by 100 heroes, and can't lift Exitar alone, so Sentry fly to help her - from: Uncanny Avengers #21 *Later on Sentry flies Exitar's dead body into space at high speed: - from: Uncanny Avengers #22 |-|SPEED= |-|Powers and Abilities= *Sentry changes regular clothespins into his Sentry symbols - Sentry V1 #3 *Sentry transmutes a piece of rock into a Healing Orb, which later on protects Hulk from the Void - Sentry V1 #3 *Sentry changes his regular clothes into the Sentry suit - Sentry V1 #4 *Together with Sentry's return the Watchtower materializes itself on top of the Avengers tower - New Avengers #10 *The Void uses his power to restrain the classic Avengers with darkness - Sentry V1 #1 *Sentry beats the Molecule Man via molecule manipulation - Dark Avengers #12 *Sentry realizes that everything he does is indeed based on molecule manipulation - Dark Avengers #12 *Sentry destroys one of Noh-Varr's weapons with which Lindy was trying to commit suicide - Dark Avengers #13 *Sentry summons black tentacles from the sky and starts attacking the city, while simultaneously morphing the Watchtower around: https://imgur.com/a/9XUp48G https://imgur.com/hLePvqO https://imgur.com/gNETiu0 https://imgur.com/syI88ym https://imgur.com/bh8RjvM https://imgur.com/LstB7zC https://imgur.com/c2r2nCQ - Dark Avengers #13 & #14 *The Void kills Loki: - Siege #4 *Sentry uses his molecule manipulation to stop Mjolnir and drop it to the ground: - Uncanny Avengers #11 *Sentry creates gigantic sand golems to fight for him: - Uncanny Avengers #15 |-| |-| Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Immortals Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Cosmic Characters Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Weather Users Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier A/4 Category:Tier A/2 Category:Light Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Memory Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Void Users Category:Adults